


More Than Looks

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: More Than Looks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words cry, overlook and care.





	More Than Looks

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is a direct sequel from my drabble on Monday - [Just Looks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267046).
> 
> Second, as usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.

Stiles pulled Derek’s hands into his lap and sighed.

“Der, look at me?” It took a few seconds for Derek to meet his eyes, and Stiles smiled sadly.  “You are one of the bravest, kindest, smartest men I know. You care for people so deeply, and I hate that people overlook that.  Do you know when I realized I loved you?”

“No,” Derek whispered.

“We were shopping and we found the little girl who was lost and crying. You made funny faces at her until her mom came and I fell hard. I love _you_ ,” Stiles said, and Derek smiled.


End file.
